The invention relates to a power semiconductor module comprising a heat-dissipation contact area for thermally conductive connection to a cooling element.
A module construction of this type is customary and known e.g. from DE 199 42 915 A1. Said known module comprises an insulating and thermally conductive carrier (substrate) composed e.g. of a ceramic material coated e.g. with copper (DCB) on both sides. Conductor track structures are formed in the top side coating, a plurality of power semiconductors being electrically connected to the structures. The substrate underside functions as a heat-dissipation contact area in order to be able to dissipate power losses occurring in the form of heat during operation to a heat sink. For this purpose, a press-on device engaging over a plurality of substrates is provided, having pressure pieces which both serve for electrical contact-connection and press the substrates onto the heat sink.
DE 297 20 480 U1 and DE 200 14 739 U1 show press-on elements in the form of a clip which is connected by at least one fixing region to the cooling element in a positively locking manner (DE 297 20 480 U1) or by screw connection (DE 200 14 739 U1). A press-on region of the clip presses the component to be cooled onto the cooling element by its heat-dissipation contact area.
The mounting of the known power semiconductor module on the cooling element is complicated and cost-intensive because the press-on element/elements has/have to be handled, supplied and mounted separately in the mounting process. Depending on the configuration of the power semiconductor module and the press-on element, mounting errors may occur in this case—e.g. as a result of defective positioning or orientation—and said mounting errors influence the cooling effect and hence the operational reliability. Moreover, the connection between power semiconductor module and press-on element involves dimensional tolerances which have an unforeseeable effect on the magnitude of the press-on forces exerted.